


End It All and Nobody gets Hurt

by Dastiel4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU, The War at Home
Genre: Forced Handjob, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Underage Character(s), hints of molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Kenny is at a low-point in his life, he can't handle anymore so he decided to end it all. The plan doesn't go accordingly and Kenny is forced to reveal a dark secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is some mentions of sexual abuse and molestation. Also later on there will be a forced hand-job and forced orgasm. Rated it Explicit because of the nature of the work. There is also a suicide attempt at the beginning so if you want to skip past that you can.

Larry and Kenny have been friends for a long time. How could Kenny ruin his life by telling this secret? The truth is, Kenny just couldn’t handle it any longer. He decided it was better to just end it all, nobody would get hurt that way. Kenny waited until his mother had left for the store to sneak into his parents’ bedroom where they kept the medicine. He opened the cupboard door going through the different medicines. Truth is he didn’t know what he was looking for, so he decided to go with the one with the longest name. He finally found one with a relatively long name, Hydromorphone, whatever that is; he hoped it would do the trick. He poured the pills onto his open palm. He grabbed the beer he had brought up with him and he popped the pills into his mouth taking a swig of beer. Nothing was happening so he poured more pills into his hand. He popped those pills into his mouth taking a drink of beer again. Kenny drops the pill bottle feeling lightheaded the room starting to spin. His hands and skin becoming clammy and cold. His eyes shut as he loses consciousness.

**Hospital 4 hours later:**

Kenny laying on the bed IV’s hooked up to him. He blinks awake staring up at the ceiling. It didn’t work, he thought it would work.

            “Oh, thank god, my baby is awake!” Kenny’s mother says. She caresses Kenny’s face. “Honey, why did you do this?”

            “I can’t tell you.” Kenny says looking away.

            “Baby, you can tell me anything. Please, Kenny, talk to me.” Kenny’s mother says. Before Kenny can reply the Gold’s come into the room.

            “Is he going to be okay?” Larry asks.

            “Yes, the doctors gave him some medicine to reverse the effects of the overdose.” Kenny’s mother says. Kenny looks up at the family avoiding eye contact with Dave as much as possible. “I’m going to get the doctor. Larry why don’t you sit with him?” Larry nods sitting next to his best friend. Kenny is relieved to see Dave exit the room with his mother.

            “What the hell dude? Why would you do this?” Larry asks.

            “It was just better to do it this way.” Kenny says.

            “What does that even mean, Kenny?” Larry asks, “What’s going on with you?”

            “It’s nothing, honestly, I’m fine.” Kenny says. The doctor walks into the room with his chart.

            “Hi, there, Kenny is it?” The doctor asks.

            “Yeah, that’s me.” Kenny says.

            “I’m Dr. Nick. Can I ask you why you did this?” Nick asks.

            “It was better this way. This wouldn’t hurt anybody.” Kenny says.

            “Kenny, I believe something else is going on here. I want you to be as honest as possible with me, okay?” Nick says. Nick notices how uncomfortable Kenny is with everyone in the room. “Okay, I’m going to ask for everyone to leave.”

            “What? I’m not leaving him!” Kenny’s mother shouts.

            “Ma’am, it is easier for me to ask these types of questions without anyone else present.” Nick says. Kenny’s mother nods going over to Kenny kissing the top of his head.

            “I love you, just please tell him what’s wrong.” Kenny’s mother says walking out of the room with the rest of the Gold family.

            “Okay, Kenny. I’m going to take this slow. You just take your time okay?” Nick says sitting next to Kenny.

            “I…I thought this would be the best way. I couldn’t handle it anymore.” Kenny says.

            “Handle what? Life?” Nick asks. Kenny bites his lip starting to tear up. “It’s okay, Kenny. You can tell me. Has someone hurt you?” Kenny starts to sob.

            “He touched me and I didn’t want it. He said it was our little secret. I thought it was over but it kept happening.” Kenny says.

            “Who touched you, Kenny? Your father?” Nick asks.

            “No…no I shouldn’t say. I really shouldn’t.” Kenny says.

            “It’s okay. I promise you he will never touch you again.” Nick says. “But you have to tell me who he is, Kenny.”

            “Larry’s dad.” Kenny says wiping away his tears.

            “Okay. Okay, look, I know this is scary, okay? But I need to call the police and let them know. They are going to help put him away. For good.” Nick tells him. Kenny just nods. Nick stands up walking out of the room going right for his office immediately picking up the phone. “Yeah, I need to speak with special victims please. I have a patient here who just told me that they have been molested by their neighbor.”

            “I’ll transfer you.” The operator says.

            “Thank you.” Nick says sitting down.

            “Hi, Special Victims unit.” Olivia says.

            “Hello, I have a patient here, a 16 year old male who just told me that he’s being molested by his next door neighbor. He’s autistic and he tried to commit suicide.” Nick says.

            “Right, is the abuse still happening?”

            “I don’t know, he wasn’t really willing to talk about. I think he’s afraid of him.” Nick says.

            “Alright, we will be there right away.” Olivia says. “Where are you?”

            “Long island.” Nick says. “Long Island Jewish Medical Center.”

            “Okay we will be there as soon as we can.” Olivia says. Nick hangs up the phone stepping into the hallway. He has to tell the parents but the neighbors are in that waiting room as well. Nick starts to head to Kenny’s room. Nick walks into Kenny’s room.

            “Hey there, Kenny. They are on their way here. Now, I’m obligated to tell your parents but it makes things a little bit more complicated that your attacker is here.” Nick says.

            “Do you have to tell my parents?” Kenny asks shifting uncomfortably.

            “Yes, you are a minor. Your parents have to know.” Nick says.

            “Can I take a shower?” Kenny asks.

            “After your treatment is done, which is in about 10 to 15 minutes.” Nick says. Kenny’s mother knocks on the door. “Hello, Mrs. Al-Bahir. Is your husband around?”

            “He went to go get Kenny something to eat. Is it alright if I go down, they don’t have any grape soda in the machine and that’s Kenny’s favorite so.”

            “When your husband gets back I need you to come and find me.”

            “Of course. Is everything alright?” Kenny’s mother asks. The Gold family walks up, Nick trying hard to suppress the urge to punch the father.

            “Yes but it is important that I speak with you.” Nick says, “Just the two of you. Alone.”

            “I understand. Can I see my son now please?”

            “Yes of course.”

**1 Hour later:**

            Kenny is in the hospital shower; his father brought his favorite food from the Mexican takeout place. His parents are currently in the doctor’s office being told about what has been happening to him. He hears the door of the hospital room close, then something being dragged.

            “Hello?” Kenny calls out. He shuts off the water, stepping out. “Is anyone there?” Kenny gulps as Dave at the doorway of the bathroom. “What…what are you doing here?”

            “What did you tell them, huh?” Dave asks stepping into the bathroom shutting the door.

            “I…I didn’t tell them anything I swear.” Kenny says stepping back as Dave steps closer to Kenny.

            “I know you told them something. I thought this was our little secret.” Dave says grabbing Kenny’s wrist, then he strokes Kenny’s wet chest. “You are going to wish you never told.”

            “Please. Please, I’m sorry. I’ll tell them I lied.” Kenny says pulling away from Dave. Dave just smiles forcefully turning Kenny around. “HELP! HE-” Kenny starts to scream, Dave putting his hand over Kenny’s mouth.

            “Shut your mouth!” Dave says. He pulls his own pants and boxers down, kissing Kenny’s neck. “Damn, I’m so going to miss you Kenny.” As he pulls Kenny closer to him their bodies now touching, Kenny feels Dave’s hard dick against him as he chokes out a sob. “I remember when you used to cry. Seems like so long ago.” Dave says gripping Kenny’s dick. “Get hard for me, boy.” Kenny cries Dave’s tongue on his neck; his hand on Kenny’s dick, Dave starts to pump his hand, Kenny’s dick reacting to the action. Kenny can do nothing to stop his erection. “Maybe I should have been a little bit nicer to you. Let you have an orgasm or two.” Dave says pumping Kenny’s dick faster. Kenny can hear banging on the hospital door.

            “Help! Please!” Kenny says.

            “They aren’t going to get in. I pushed the bed up against the door. It’s just you and me, Kenny.” Dave says. “I should take you away from all this. Just you and me.” Dave says. Dave starts to pump Kenny’s dick faster and faster. Kenny can’t resist, this felt good. Kenny moans his breathing starts to become heavy. “Yeah, this feel good? Say my name, Kenny.” Kenny moans gripping onto Dave’s thigh. Dave grins; this is what he’s been wanting all along. For Kenny to want him, to want this. “Say my name, Kenny.” Dave says pumping even faster, Kenny’s dick getting harder as he’s about to climax.

            “Oh, god, Mr. Gold…” Kenny says moaning gripping tightly onto Dave’s leg as he cums all over Dave’s hand.

            “Yeah, this is how I know you are mine. And always will be.” Dave says. “Nothing or no one will keep us a part, Kenny.” Kenny blinks not registering what happened. He gasps as it dawned on him. Kenny steps back into the shower, as police and security rush into the room. They kick down the bathroom door to reveal, Dave with his pants and boxers down, Kenny completely naked in the shower sobbing.     


End file.
